


Like A Star

by SoulJelly



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Diplomacy, Gen, Multi, Spaceships, tropes - you want tropes? i got tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulJelly/pseuds/SoulJelly
Summary: Whilst exploring an unknown planet, a scientist makes an incredible discovery. [Code Lyoko Space AU]





	Like A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a_queenoffairys for fuelling me.
> 
> Update: This fic is now available in Russian! Translated here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8118204/20599850

_Chief Engineer’s log, star date 03-1004._

_Things have been interesting lately, to say the least._

_We continue our voyage through this uncharted sector. Given the relatively young age of our crew, being entrusted with such a task is an enormous honour and responsibility. Overall, I would say the first month of the Herald’s maiden voyage has been a success._

_For myself, what began as a day of routine maintenance has taken a rather unusual turn. The warp core has overheated and compromised our supply of diridium. Fortunately we have located a nearby planet rich in the material, and Captain Ishiyama has gracefully permitted me to materialise there and see if I can scavenge enough to tide us over until another shipment arrives._

_Today also marks the arrival of Ambassador Delmas on board the_ Herald _. Truth be told, I find myself grateful for the off-ship mission and-_

There was a chime at the door, startling Jeremie Belpois.

“Uh- What is it? Computer, pause journal.”

“You’re needed in Engineering, sir. Your opinion on these schematics would be greatly appreciated.”

“I’m on my way.”

\--

As the Herald drifted through space, Captain Yumi Ishiyama drummed her fingers on the armrest of her chair. She never tired of the view from the bridge, its wide glass window brimming with stars. Before them, an uncharted solar system. Below them, the first of several new planets. Surrounding her, a ship that was fully hers to command on its maiden voyage.

She was equal parts and excited and nervous.

Her face did not betray her emotions. To the bridge crew, she appeared perfectly calm.

With a single exception.

Yumi suppressed a sigh as her first officer leaned over and muttered quietly in her ear. “Is everything all right, Captain?”  
She frowned, briefly, and turned towards First Officer William Dunbar.

“Everything is fine. Tell me, has Commander Belpois touched down yet?”

Dunbar blinked. His eyes were black, flecked with red. There were no whites to them, and though Yumi had met many aliens throughout her Academy training and was used to the concept, it was this part that reminded her bluntly that she was not dealing with fellow humans. That, and the grey pallor of his skin of course. 

“Almost, Captain,” he reported. “Commander Belpois is just about to transfer down to planet LY-zero-K-zero.” Yumi could hear the smile in his voice. “My favourite part is when we stop referring to them by codes and give them nice names, so I’m looking forward to that.”

Yumi fought a flare of sudden irritation. Her first officer, sensing the sharp emotion, winced.

“Thank you, Commander. Please update me with any reports and ensure that Belpois is returned safely with the materials he requires.”

“Of course. I sense your concern, Captain, but the planet has so far been deemed to be non-hostile and our sensors have Belpois well within range.”

Yumi nodded. She returned her focus to the expanse of space in front of her, letting the stars blur in her vision as she tried to relax.

There was nothing inherently antagonist about William Dunbar, which made matters all the more frustrating. He could be a little overbearing sometimes, concerned for her safety, but he was loyal. It was just that his empathic abilities made Yumi feel like she was at a disadvantage. She felt like an open book to him, and couldn’t close herself off even if she tried. It was important to her that others saw her completely in control. To be assigned a First Officer from a race which could sense others’ emotions was a direct challenge to her methodology.

She wondered if that had been the Academy’s plan all along.

There were other complications, too. Although he was largely silent at his station, Yumi could feel the watchful presence of Security Chief Ulrich Stern at her back.

There were so many emotions there, tangled up so tightly within one another that the air between them almost seemed white-hot to Yumi’s mind. Things had been tense between the two of them ever since… Well. It didn’t bear thinking about. Yet, the thought of the Security Chief occupied Yumi’s mind more frequently than she cared to admit. From the way she caught Stern looking at her sometimes, she had a distinct feeling that the problem was mutual.

And William Dunbar, with his unusual powers of empathy, could sense it all.

\--

Jeremie shrugged a rucksack of supplies over his shoulder, ensured his comms badge was fastened securely to his lapel, and stepped into the transporter room with a gentle swish of sliding doors.

He nodded to the attendant, who was already punching coordinates into their console. A moment later, Jeremie did a double take, suddenly realising who it was that stood before him. The attendant looked up and met Jeremie’s eyes with a feline grin.

“Commander Belpois! Your carriage awaits.”

“You’re-“

“Odd Della Robbia, Chief of Operations. I may or may not have taken this shift so I could meet you specifically. We’ve barely spoken since I started here!”

As the two crewman shook hands, Jeremie stared at the enormous indigo paw that engulfed most of his forearm. In fact, he looked with interest at Odd as a whole. Bright yellow eyes, tufts of golden and purple fur and a feline face were the mark of a race he had heard much about, but never before seen up close.

“I’m sorry,” said Jeremie. “It’s been a busy few weeks. After this mission, let’s schedule in time for a full tour of the engineering department.”

“That would be super cool.” Odd grinned wider and his sharp teeth glinted in the artificial light. Since discovering an archive of old Earth slang within the ship’s computer, he was applying it to every day life with great enthusiasm.

He was also wearing the minidress version of the Academy regulation uniform, and his tail swished freely across the backs of his legs. Jeremie shrugged to himself; another alien race, another day, another cultural difference surrounding gender expression. You adjusted pretty quickly.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” said Odd, “and I’ve read pretty much all of your physics papers.”

“Thank you.”

“I heard you’re so smart, they fast-tracked you through the Academy even though you failed basic training _four times_.”

Jeremie shuddered. “Don’t remind me.” He experienced a brief but intense flashback to the torturous physical training he had undergone: the pushups, the running through mud, the climbing rope. And that was only the extra classes Ulrich Stern had given him, which eventually enabled him to pass the test itself.

“Sounds like you’d rather not talk about it.” Odd shrugged, tapping another button the console. “Well, good news! Everything is ready, Commander Belpois. We’re transferring you to the edge of a forest overlooking a mountainous region. There is plenty of plant life, with trees to provide cover should you run into any difficulties.”

“Yes, yes,” Jeremie replied absently. He had already studied the data of course, but it would be nothing compared to seeing the new planet up close. He was giddy with the prospect of new plant and animal life to study, new samples to collect. Mingled with that was a now-familiar feeling of immense discomfort. 

Jeremie stepped onto the materialisation pad and swallowed the lump in his throat.

He had been through the Academy’s rigorous training, served as an ensign and junior engineer aboard plenty of starships, published a number of significant research papers… yet, he couldn’t fight the feeling of vertigo and dread that overtook him whenever he was faced with the materialisation beam.

“Just a few seconds, Jeremie,” he told himself, “and the worst part will be over.”

Odd Della Robbia smiled reassuringly at him. “Are you ready, Commander?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Jeremie nodded.

“Transport. Scanner. Materialisation.”

There was a tingling sensation as the materialisation beam broke Jeremie’s molecules into billions of tiny pieces.

A beam of white light engulfed him, and he vanished.

\--

When Jeremie’s molecules assembled themselves in the correct order again, he found himself on a lush green planet.

Immediately he pushed the harrowing experience of the last few seconds to the back of his mind, senses flooded by the sights, smells and sounds of an untouched alien world.

The trees were tall and thin, stretching endlessly into the sky. At ground level were all manner of shrubs, leaves and flowers in vibrant colours. A little like the jungles on Earth, Jeremie thought. The air was wet but the temperature seemed strangely neutral.

“Okay, Jeremie, focus,” he said. Only when he spoke did he realise how loud his voice sounded in the stillness. When he spoke again he moderated his voice to barely more than a whisper. “Need to find those supplies.”

The stillness was the strangest thing. It took Jeremie a while to work out what was wrong but when he did he was astonished he hadn’t noticed it sooner. Although the planet was teeming with plant life, there were no sounds of animals scurrying in the undergrowth or birds in the sky. Nothing.

After this revelation, Jeremie drew his photon gun and kept it firmly at his side. If something existed here that had killed all indigenous fauna, he certainly didn’t want to be its next victim.

The forest seemed largely uniform and Jeremie walked for miles without realising it. The trees were unusual, devoid of branches and so high he couldn’t see their tops. Occasionally a fallen log would appear in his path where a tree had evidently rotted away at the base, and he noted that he was walking on a slow incline, but there was nothing much of interest.

Not, at least, until he stubbed his toe on something very heavy and very metallic.

“Ow!” Jeremie exclaimed, hopping on one leg and shaking the throbbing pain from his foot. “What the --?”

He dropped to his knees to brush his hands over the mossy undergrowth where he had fallen. Then he pulled great tufts of reddish violet moss away with his hands and realised the source of his stubbed toe. It was a rounded, raised edge with a muddy glass porthole set inside.

Frantically, heart racing, Jeremie pulled away more and more moss, layers and layers of dirt and foliage and undergrowth. More and more metal was revealed to him and he ran his fingers along it, searching for a seam until he found what he was looking for. He pressed a button, and the hatch slid open.

The hill he had been climbing was not a hill at all, but a half-buried spaceship.

“Unbelievable,” he breathed. His head spun with the thrill of discovery. The ship seemed very old, maybe decades at a glance, rusted but mostly protected beneath the shade of the forest for all this time. Jeremie’s fear of the unknown was trumped by his overwhelming curiosity, which is why he did what he did next: switch on his flashlight and hold it between his teeth. With both hands, he lowered himself over the lip of the hatch.

 _I sure hope I’m not going to regret this_ , he said to himself, and dropped like a stone into the darkness.

\--

Yumi was pacing across the bridge, rehearsing alien customs in her mind. Her sleek black and red formal clothes swept across the tiled floor. The constant hum of the computer’s systems soothed her; she knew a little anxiety was normal, but this was her first diplomatic incident as captain of the Herald and she desperately wanted things to go right.

“We are fully prepared for the arrival of Ambassador Delmas,” supplied William, helpfully. “My people have had extensive negotiations with theirs even before our respective alliances with the Academy. I will assist you however you need.”

Yumi nodded. She pushed a wave of gratitude towards her first officer and he accepted it with a smile.

“Commander Della Robbia, please can you-“ Yumi’s head snapped up, eyes trained on the face at Ops who was most certainly not Odd Della Robbia. “Where is Commander Della Robbia?”

The ensign cowered at her console.

“Captain, he requested to swap shifts with me. He wanted to meet Commander Belpois and personally materialise him on-planet for his away mission, so he’s currently in the transporter room. Our respective shifts are due to end in around twenty minutes.”

It wasn’t unheard of for crew to swap shifts to balance research projects, coordinate time off with family members, and other things. Taking a deep breath, Yumi steeled herself against a rising wave of panic.

“Thank you,” she told the ensign. Then, turning to William, Yumi added, “If we head down there now, we might be able to mitigate a diplomatic disaster. Let’s move.”

“Captain, what -?”

“I’ll explain on the way! Commander Stern, your presence is also required.”

With impressive swiftness, Yumi crossed the floor to the elevator and prepared to exit the bridge. William and Ulrich shared matching raised eyebrows, then marched into position beside their captain. The doors closed behind them.

 

Only twenty minutes left before he could return to the bridge, check in with the Captain and grab something to eat. 

Odd stood at the materialisation console, playing with a small rubber ball he had found some time ago and left in his pocket. He hummed a tune to himself, some catchy piece of twenty-third century music. Since aligning with the Academy, he had come to enjoy the rich platter of cultural delights offered by the small, watery planet. Food and video games were high on the list.

“Sir,” came a voice through his comm badge. “Captain Ishiyama, Security Chief Stern and myself will be coming to meet you shortly.”

“William? Hey good buddy, what’s up?” The two had become fast friends since boarding the ship and in the wake of his surprise, Odd forgot about professionalism.

“Commander Della Robbia.” Yumi’s voice sounded rather terse. “I am all for people swapping their shifts as you well know, but there is a particular reason you were assigned to the bridge today. Do you know what that is?”

Odd blinked, placed a paw to his chin and thought for a moment. He heard Ulrich’s voice on the other end of his comm badge, evidently replying to a different message.

“Ambassador Delmas’ shuttle has docked and she is requesting to be materialised on board,” said Ulrich.

“Oh,” replied Odd. “Ohhhhhh.”

There was an uncomfortable silence.

“Apologies, Captain,” Odd said after a long moment. “I hope this doesn’t make things too awkward.”

The doors to the transporter room swept open, and the conversation switched from comm badge to face-to-face as Yumi, Ulrich and William walked in. Yumi shook her head at Odd.

“It was an honest mistake,” she said, “and we’ll just have to make do. Please beam aboard the Ambassador.”

Odd pressed a few buttons and everyone turned to the materialisation pad as a familiar column of white light flooded the room. Two figures appeared on the pad, the first standing proudly with her chin raised, the second standing respectfully back. The first figure almost seemed to take up half of the room with her presence – her sleek black hair reached her shoulders, and iridescent pink feathers adorned most of her body. Soft scales, memories of a long-ago evolution, patterned her calves and forearms.

“Ambassador Sissi Delmas,” said Yumi. “Welcome aboard the starship _Herald_.”

The Ambassador cast a critical gaze over all of them. Odd crouched behind the console but could not escape her glare.

“Interesting greeting party, Captain Ishiyama,” she said. “I am sure you are aware of my people’s longstanding feud with the Della Robbias and as such I am unsure why you would choose to have one greet me aboard your starship. Am I to take this as a threat, or a joke?”

“Not at all, Ambassador.” Yumi plastered on her most placating smile. “The Academy believes in unity between all races. We have enjoyed prosperous relationships with both of your peoples and we would like that to continue. Our greeting party is merely a fraction of the diversity aboard our vessel. No offence is intended, and I do hope we can make this a pleasant stay for you.”

There was a pause as Sissi mulled over the words. At last, she nodded.

“Very well. I would like to retreat to my chambers for a while. My assistant, Herve, can take my bags.”

“Mr Stern, please could you escort our guest?”

Ulrich smiled a brief smile. Yumi’s heart fluttered a little.

“Of course, Captain. Come right this way, Ambassador.”

As they walked out of the door together, Yumi did not miss the possessive way the Ambassador grasped her security chief’s arm, or the simpering smile on her beautiful face. Aware of William’s presence, Yumi tried to push her feelings down. When Ulrich and Sissi left, she released a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding.

William’s hand on her arm was gentle. “That was excellently handled, Captain.”

“Thank you.”

“Years of civil war between two alien races are not going to be fixed overnight. The animosity between their people is legendary. But this is a good place to start.”

With a nod to Yumi and Odd, William left the room.

‘And that’s my shift over,” said Odd, brightly. “I can’t believe we have to put up with her for a week, I think I’m going to lose my mind.”

At some point soon Yumi intended to have a firm talk with Odd about professionalism, but now was not that time. She let Odd steer her through the door, walking the familiar corridors towards a place they knew all too well.

“Let’s hit the bar, Captain. I don’t know about you, but I could use a drink.”

\--

Jeremie landed awkwardly on a curved section of the floor. His flashlight confirmed what the engineer already suspected, that the ship had fallen at an angle. As such, navigating the corridors in the dark with everything slightly askew was a grueling test of coordination. Jeremie rarely felt grateful for his physical Academy training but he had to admit that when it came to things like this, it had its uses.

The ship was small, only built to accommodate a few people. They were the type used by families for small-scale interstellar travel, or Academy students when they were being shuttled out to their assignment ships.

He found the bridge room and swept the flashlight over the console. Almost everything was water-damaged at the very least, if not entirely rusted away or overgrown with thick vines and branches. Jeremie salvaged some of the more useful pieces and stowed them in his backpack. He definitely had enough scrap metal to fix the damage from the warp core at any rate. He also found a generator and was surprised, when he pulled the lever, to feel the ship beneath him thrum with life. The remaining lights overheard flickered weakly. It wasn’t perfect but it was much brighter than before. 

“I’ll just look around a little more,” Jeremie promised. “Then I’ll contact the ship and let them know what’s going on.”

Stumbling through a gap into another section of the ship, Jeremie found living quarters. The décor was like nothing he had scene before, but he snapped some images and took some samples for later analysis. There were books, but they were too waterlogged to read.

Jeremie moved on, squeezing through a sliding door that had stuck fast halfway through closing. 

He soon found something that made him forget all about his mission.

The room glowed with a faint light that struck Jeremie as different from the others. Leaning against the wall in the far corner was a tall column made of metal, its glass door swung open.

A stasis pod.

Jeremie had not seen one in use in his lifetime. The Academy had long since discontinued their use due to the obvious human rights issues involved. It was generally agreed that the cost of keeping passengers alive and awake during long voyages was more than recompensed in the research, art and other pursuits the crewmembers enjoyed in that time.

The second thing Jeremie noticed was a collapsed beam revealing the floor above. A great deal of melted plastic and crushed glass suggested another stasis pod had not survived the crash; maybe as many as two more pods, or three. There was so much debris it was difficult to tell.

Jeremie stepped towards the surviving pod. As he did so, he noticed something that made his blood run cold.

 

The fluid of the stasis pod had leaked everywhere. It was bright blue in colour and freshly wet. Even now, there was a soft dripping as remaining water leaked from the rim of the pod and collected upon the floor. Jeremie crouched and ran a finger through the fluid. He sniffed it. It smelled faintly of bleach although of course, used to store organic bodies in stasis, he knew it was non-toxic.

It was fresh, which could only mean one thing.

Whatever had been in the pod was recently released. _Probably when I switched on the generator_ , Jeremie realised with a thrill of fear along his spine.

That meant he wasn’t alone. 

\--

“I think if I have to spend any more time with the Ambassador I’m going to throw something,” muttered Ulrich as he slid into a chair beside Yumi. Odd gave Yumi a look as if to say, _I told you so_ , but the Captain ignored him in favour of taking a long swig of her drink.

There was a soft thud as she set down her glass. “Well, tough luck,” said Yumi, “Because her father has funded a bunch of research for the Academy and we need to keep Sissi happy. Where is she now, anyway?”

“She said something about fixing her makeup and brushing out her feathers.”

Odd smirked. “I have an idea. How about we just clone the Ambassador? She’ll be so obsessed with looking at herself, she won’t bother the rest of us.”

Ulrich choked back a laugh.

Yumi leaned forward. “Please keep it down if you’re going to insult a guest to our ship in a public space,” she hissed.

“Sorry, sorry,” said Odd. “I grew up reading textbooks about how her ancestors stripped my planet of resources and attempted to enslave my people. It’s not just a grudge, it’s like… genetic.”

“I’ve never seen two people grow to dislike each other so quickly,” mused Ulrich. “Did you see the look she gave you in the transporter room? If looks could kill, damn. We’d be advertising for a new Chief of Ops right now.”

“I’m a professional, if nothing else,” said Odd. (Yumi scoffed.) “I’ll do everything in my power to be nice to Sissi, but it’s not going to be easy. I’ll stay on the bridge for as long as you want if it means I’m out of her way.”

“Same,” said Ulrich.

“Well, the two of you can’t avoid her forever but good luck. In the meantime, I’ll try and get William to handle the day-to-day diplomacy.”

“Thanks, Yumi.” Ulrich met her eyes then ducked his head, blushing. Yumi turned to hide the glow in her own cheeks. Odd glanced back and forth between the two.

“Well,” Yumi said abruptly. “I have work to do. The best and worst thing about this synthetic alcohol is that you sober up within about ten minutes of drinking it… I’ll see you two later, let’s try to avoid any more incidents today, hmm?”

“Yes, Captain,” they chorused.

Ulrich watched appreciatively as Yumi, now in her usual sleek regulation uniform, left the bar in long powerful strides.

“Soooo,” said Odd. “You’ve got a thing for the Captain, huh?”

Ulrich glared. “That’s none of your business.”

Odd shrugged. “We’re pals, buddy. Chums. Mates. Bros before --“

“What?” Ulrich cut off the string of nonsense. “I don’t understand a word you’re saying.”

“Old Earth slang. I’m giving myself a crash-course on your culture. Never mind. Trust me, it’s funny.”

The look Ulrich was giving Odd suggested he believed anything but. The feline sidled around until he was sat beside Ulrich, looping one purple furry arm around him. “Listen, all I’m saying is, you have good taste. And I’ve got your back. We should hang out some more! I’m still pretty new and it’s good to have new friends.”

“We’re not friends until I say we’re friends,” mumbled Ulrich. He wasn’t used to people being this familiar with him, especially not when they had barely had time to be acquainted.

Odd seemed oblivious to his discomfort. Slapping a large paw on Ulrich’s back, he stood up. “I’m starving, I’m going to go and get another lunch. See you later, buddy!”

For the second time that day, Ulrich turned to the sliding doors and watched Odd walk through them. His tail poked through the hole in the back of his miniskirt and swung happily, vanishing through the doors just as they slid closed.

When Ulrich turned to finish his drink, he realised the arm of his uniform - and most of the surrounding table – was covered in fine, purple hairs.

He grimaced.

\--

“Commander, my office please,” said Yumi as she stepped back onto the bridge. William stood and saluted, following his captain into her small office. She sunk into the large chair behind her desk and gestured for him to take a seat opposite. William did so, taking the time to admire the collection of artefacts both human and alien. Most impressive was a large suit of samurai armour that stood guard over Yumi’s bookshelf.

“Is everything okay, Captain?”

Yumi reached for a tablet on her desk and pressed a few buttons. A report flickered onto the screen. “Take a look at this. I’d just come back from a break in the ship’s bar, sat down in my chambers to catch up on some communications from home, and… well.”

William scanned the page and whistled slowly.

“That is a potential problem.”

“You don’t need to tell me twice. Sissi’s father wants her to accompany us on this exploration mission. He believes the Academy are being too bold in staking a claim over this uncharted sector, and he wants his daughter there at ground zero to conduct her own research and reports as well.”

“Jean-Pierre has been saying for a long time that the Academy is too guarded with its knowledge. Even though he’s got connections at the top level, I think something like this was eventually inevitable.”

“Are we in a position to refuse?”

William shook his head slowly. “I don’t think so. We’re going to have to contact Headquarters. Hertz or Morales would be your best bet if you want some advice; they’re both rather fond of you, I believe.”

Yumi shrugged. “Well, at any rate, it’s another thing I’ll just have to deal with. We started out so well! All that happened in that first month was one little incident and I sorted it out just fine.”

“Unlike then, your fists aren’t always going to be the answer.”

There was warmth in William’s smile, and Yumi returned it.

Finally, William spoke again.

“Permission to speak freely, Captain.”

Yumi frowned. That usually meant something highly personal, or Yumi was about to be reprimanded. However, ignoring the request would cause her to lose face. She waved a hand vaguely, indicating for him to go ahead.

William mulled over his words for a moment before speaking. “Captain Ishiyama, is there some way in which my services to you can be improved?”

“What do you mean?”

“You often seem… dissatisfied with my presence. I know many humans are uncomfortable with my race’s ability to sense emotions, but I can assure you I only intend to use my powers to your benefit.”

“Ah.” Yumi suddenly felt embarrassed. “You haven’t done anything wrong. Before you came aboard, I researched your race’s capabilities. It’s been difficult to adjust to. I feel as though my emotions are a detriment, whereas you have perfect control over yours.”

William laughed, not unkindly. “I can assure you I do not. I do understand your concerns however and I hope you can come to trust me with your feelings in time.”

Yumi nodded. “I’d like that.”

“There is one other thing…”

“Yes, Commander?”

“I would suggest a walk through the ship’s gardens, or perhaps a quiet dinner in one of the restaurants. I would happily accompany you, if you’d like to go this evening?”

Yumi’s mouth dropped open. “Are… Are you asking me on a date?”

“What?” William’s grey skin darkened. “That would be so unprofessional! You seem stressed out and I’m trying to help you relax. However, you do seem strongly opposed to the idea. Would that perhaps be the reason you are denying your attraction to Ulrich Stern?”

This time it was Yumi’s turn to flush. Her skin turned such a deep shade of scarlet that William was alarmed.

“That’s none of your business!” Yumi snapped, leaping to her feet without even being aware of it. “William, your culture might do things differently but- that’s inappropriate.”

“I apologise, Yumi.” The use of her first name softened the captain a little. “I’m just worried about you. You’re a great captain and I’ve seen what stress can do to even the greatest. Besides, my empathic senses are rather overwhelmed by all emotions of my new crewmates. Some relaxation might help us both.”

He pressed his fingers lightly to his temples, the only indication of the headache he had been receiving from the constant thrum of emotions through people he had not yet adjusted to tuning out.

Yumi sunk back into her chair and heaved a long sigh.

“Thank you for the offer, Commander. You are dismissed.” As William reached the door, she added, “ and perhaps I’ll take you up on that offer sometime.”

William nodded, saluted and exited to the bridge.

\--

Jeremie felt truly on edge now, wishing he hadn’t turned on the lights.

He crept through the husk of the abandoned spaceship, painfully aware of every clink his boots made on the tiles, every creak of metal, every laboured breath.

“Hello?” he called. “I come in peace!” He cringed at the words, but was unable to think of anything less cliche or more eloquent at that moment. Besides, it was true. Jeremie had never wanted to harm anyone, and he wasn’t about to start now.

He stepped into a room that might once have been a cafeteria. There was a noise, something dropped, across the way.

“Got you,” Jeremie muttered. Willing himself to be perfectly silent, he crept across the floor, around scattered chairs and upturned tables, towards where the sound had echoed.

There was a small kitchen, tiled and metallic and once, Jeremie supposed, gleaming. Another muffled sound, like a sharp intake of breath – this time from the pantry. Trembling, his hand reached out to the handle, and turned it…

Standing before him in the semi-darkness was a creature the likes of which he had never seen before.

Each gasped at the sight of the other, both in awe and afraid. She (or at least Jeremie had, without thinking, assumed the creature was female) was wide-eyed and shaking, her long, pointed ears twitching uncontrollably. Her eyes were green and her skin was a pale shade of rose pink. Atop her head was soft, messy hair of a darker pink shade, still damp and dripping with stasis fluid. Her skin was covered in markings, pink lines that ran wrapped around her body.

As Jeremie took in the sight, he realised she was completely naked. He blushed, covered his eyes with one hand and dug in his bag for the other, throwing her an oversized shirt.

“Uh- If-If you don’t mind could you please…?”

The concept of clothes didn’t seem unusual to her. The alien pulled the shirt on and fastened the buttons, seeming grateful for the added warmth. It only just skimmed her thighs, but it was modest enough for now.

Once Jeremie felt sure he could look at her again, he did so. He held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

“I won’t hurt you,” he said. “I’m sorry if I frightened you. I’m Jeremie.” He pointed to himself, repeating his name slowly. “Jeremie.”

The alien nodded. She stepped closer to him and her head drew about level with his chest. Her hand was small and felt cool. She grasped his hand and walked past him, tugging to incidate that Jeremie should follow.

They walked back through the small ship with all its clutter, until they arrived at the open stasis pod. Aelita stood on her tiptoes and pointed upwards where the glass panel melded into the metal tube.

A small panel spelled out a name in digital script.

_Aelita._


End file.
